Escravos da Beleza
by alfred32
Summary: Em um passeio na praia, uma tia o obriga a ficar pelado. Juliano ao reclamar com a mãe descobre algo terrível. Ele nascera deficiente e sua mãe fez um pacto com a Rainha da Beleza para que ele fosse bonito e saudável. Uma clausura do contrato era que Juliano "não escondesse sua beleza". Juliano tem que lutar para salvar a alma da mãe, ao mesmo tempo que tenta se manter vestido.
1. P1 - O Que é bonito é para se mostrar

**Cap 1 - O Que é Bonito é Para se Mostrar**

Juliano era um garoto que estava passando um feriadão na casa de veraneio de sua tia. Em uma manhã ensolarada, ele foi até a praia de kombi com um grupinho formado por sua tia, um primo mais velho (que dirigia) e mais três pessoas, todas estas mulheres. Tia Estela era uma mulher de pele bem escura e de quadril largo. Apesar de ter mais de cinquenta anos e de já ser avó, devido ao seu corpo chamativo ela ainda gostava de se sentir "gostosona". Juliano não queria tomar banho de mar. Ele foi para praia de bermuda e cueca por baixo, planejava passar o tempo sem camisa na areia, bronzeando sua pele branca. - Vamos para a água. - Chamou Estela.

\- Estou sem sunga.

\- Se está sem sunga então que venha nu! - Disse a mulher enquanto agarrava a calça do garoto e a puxava. Juliano sentava na areia da praia e de início achou graça da atitude da tia, pois pensava que ela estava de brincadeira. Mas logo essa impressão mudou. De repente os olhos de Estela ficaram negros como piche. Ela venceu o cabo de guerra e arrancou a roupa do sobrinho.

Ainda sentado na areia, protegendo sua intimidade com as duas mãos, Juliano olhava de modo suplicante para seus colegas de passeio. Seu primo, a namorada do seu primo, a vizinha de sua tia e a filha adolescente dessa última. Nenhum deles respondeu com um olhar solidário, apenas tinham expressões vazias ou luxuriosas.

Estela foi até o mar carregando a roupa de Juliano e por um instante ele ficou petrificado sem saber se a seguia ou se ficava ali se escondendo dos olhares das pessoas desconhecidas. A praia não estava muito cheia, tinha no máximo trinta pessoas. Mesmo assim a situação estava longe de ser confortável.

O mais rápido que conseguia, Juliano foi até sua tia. Não dava para correr muito, pois os seus pés afundavam na areia. Ele conseguia ouvir os comentários de pessoas indignadas e os risinhos femininos, mas fez força para ignorá-los. Dentro do oceano, escondido da cintura para baixo pela água salgada, ele foi falar com Estela.

\- Devolve minha calça!

Estela embolou a roupa do garoto e a atirou longe. As ondas do mar terminaram de fazer o trabalho de levar a calça e a cueca embora. Juliano tentou desesperadamente reaver sua vestimenta, mas seu esforço não obteve retorno.

\- Por quê?

\- Pergunte à sua mãe quando voltar para a capital. - Disse Edileusa voltando a apresentar os olhos pretos.

As quatro horas seguintes foram torturantes para Juliano. As pessoas do seu grupo agiam como se sua nudez fosse algo normal e sempre quando ele tentava se cobrir, como quando ele se enrolou em uma canga, algum deles inventava uma desculpa ridícula para expô-lo. - Essa canga é minha. - Disse a vizinha de sua tia enquanto a puxava para si.

Era uma situação aberrante, Juliano sentava em uma cadeira plástica de uma barraca tentando esconder sua nudez em baixo da mesa. Mas isso não deu muito certo. Logo começaram a chamá-lo de o peladão de Santa Efigênia (o nome da cidade litorânea). O dono da barraca, que ria de forma estérica sempre que ia atendê-los, fazia várias piadas que tornavam a situação de Juliano ainda mais constrangedora.

Meninas bonitas, vestindo biquínis mínimos, caminhando diante de sua vista fizeram com que se excitasse mesmo não querendo. A excitação inconveniente era muito humilhante. Com o sexo doendo de tão rijo, Juliano implorou. - Tia, vamos embora?

\- Pensei que gostasse de praia.

\- Por favor.

Na saída, Juliano tentava se proteger usando o corpo da sua tia ou dos seus outros familiares como escudo. O retorno à kombi foi um alívio. Mas que não durou muito. No meio do caminho até a casa de veraneio, a adolescente fez um comentário que deixou Juliano gelado de tão nervoso. - O pau dele tá durão.

\- Ah. Não vou deixar ele cuspir no meu carro. - Reclamou o motorista, o primo de Juliano.

Com a cabeça baixa, envergonhado, Juliano começou a falar com dificuldade. - Eu consigo aguentar até chegar em casa. Eu... Eu... Por que estão fazendo isso comigo?

Era uma estrada de barro cercada por mato, mas havia uma ou outra casa ao redor. Isso sem falar que muitos carros passavam por lá. A adolescente, que apresentou os mesmos olhos negros de Estela, puxou Juliano pela mão e o levou para fora da kombi. - Vamos, se resolva aí. - Ordenou a garota com um tom de voz imperioso. Ela tinha um corpo bonito, mas fazia o tipo magrinha e não era alta. Mesmo tendo a mesma idade que ela, Juliano conseguiria facilmente subjugá-la. Mas se sentia incapaz. Ainda mais sabendo que era minoria.

O garoto começou a "se resolver", uma tarefa que demorou mais do que o habitual, pois era difícil se concentrar com as buzinadas e comentários dos carros que vinham da praia. A maioria dos homens gritavam ofensas enquanto as mulheres davam cantadas de baixo calão. Quando Juliano terminou, ele tentou entrar na kombi, mas foi interrompido por seu primo.

\- Nem pensar, você não vai entrar no meu carro com essa mão breada. - Disse o motorista exibindo olhos de ébano.

\- E vou fazer o quê?

\- Andando por essa direção há um rio. Lave sua mão lá e volte. É bom não demorar, se não arrasto o carro e te largo aqui. - Dentro do matagal havia um rio que corria em direção à praia onde o grupo aproveitou a manhã (bom, pelo menos a maioria deles).

\- Vocês não trouxeram uma garrafa de água mineral? O que está me pedindo é loucura, o rio é longe para cacete e...

\- Seu tempo está correndo.

Por não estar acostumado a andar na natureza o seu caminhar atrasou. O solo incomodava seus pés e as partes de mato alto dificultavam sua passagem. A adrenalina o ajudava a continuar. O medo era seu motivador, temia ser visto, ser deixado ali nu e até ser violentado. Enquanto andava, a mente agitada de Juliano fazia várias perguntas. - O que eram aqueles olhos negros?

No meio do percurso, Juliano se deparou com uma casa humilde. Aquele casebre poderia ser sua salvação, já que possuía um varal com roupas masculinas. Roupas velhas e tão pobres quanto aquela casa sugeria. Com a voracidade de um esfomeado, o garoto pegou uma calça e uma camisa e se vestiu. Estava tão aliviado de ter conseguido se cobrir de novo que não percebeu a aproximação de uma senhora com um semblante fechado que assistiu à tudo. - O que está fazendo, menino? - O coração de Juliano voltou a bombear forte. Ele já imaginava aquela dona de casa com olhos negros e o obrigando a ficar nu. Porém, aconteceu justo o contrário. De tão nervoso Juliano não conseguiu falar e a senhora pareceu adivinhar sua história. - Quem fez isso com você?

\- Minha tia.

\- Vou chamar a polícia!

\- Só quero ir para casa.

Mesmo ganhando pouco até para suprir suas necessidades básicas, a senhora do casebre entregou à Juliano dinheiro suficiente para pagar uma passagem até a capital. No ônibus Juliano não estava atraindo tanta atenção como quando estava nu, mas muitos o olhavam com interesse por ele passar informações desconexas. Por um lado ele parecia um playboy, por outro estava vestido como um mendigo.

\- Sua irmã é uma puta tarada, mãe. Ela me obrigou a ficar pelado em público!

De volta à casa que dividia com sua mãe, Juliano pôde finalmente despejar sua fúria. Por um instante Joana ficou pensativa, como se ponderasse algo. - Não, ela não é.

\- Como não?!

\- Eu consigo entender o porquê dela ter feito isso.

\- Que tipo de mãe é você?

\- Uma capaz de ir ao inferno pela felicidade do seu filho! - O semblante entristecido de Joana, mãe de Juliano, fez com que o adolescente repensasse se deveria sentir raiva dela. - Você se lembra de alguma coisa antes de você ter cinco anos?

\- Ninguém tem memória de quando se é tão novo. Mas o que isso tem a ver com...?

\- Você mais parecia uma mochila. Não possuía braços ou pernas e para piorar o pediatra diagnosticou retardo grave. - Joana começou a chorar ao ponto de ter que pôr a mão no rosto para se controlar. - Como um Deus que se diz bom me dá uma criança tão...?

\- Mãe, que história é essa?

\- Eu fiz o melhor para você e vou pagar por isso pela eternidade. Você gostou de pegar as menininhas no colégio? Gostou de ser o galã da turma? Pois tudo isso se deve ao meu sacrifício! Você era um... Uma aberração! Um monstro! - O coração de Juliano começou a apertar, mas essa sensação só pioraria. - Rezei tanto por um milagre que nunca veio. Entreguei quase todo o meu dinheiro nos dízimos e nas ofertas da igreja. Então conheci uma pessoa que me mostrou outro caminho. Se Deus ignorava minha dor então por que não tentar com o Diabo?

\- Mãe, não brinca com essas coisas.

\- Fiz mais do que "brincar". Fui em uma encruzilhada e fiz uma oferta. Ele veio na forma de uma mulher linda, de parar o transito, como dizem. O demônio ditou as regras do acordo e eu assinei o pacto. Minha alma pela saúde e beleza do meu filho. "Sua beleza não deve ser desperdiçada". Nunca esqueci as últimas palavras do coisa ruim. Na hora não entendi o que ele queria dizer, mas agora compreendo.

Juliano demorou um tempo para engolir aquela informação. Ele só queria ir até o banheiro, tomar um banho e tentar dormir. Porém, no meio do caminho sua mãe abaixou sua calça e começou a remover sua blusa. O medo voltou a atacar o garoto, pois chegou a pensar que sua mãe estava possuída como sua tia. - Calma, menino, ainda sou sua mãe. Não sinta vergonha porque não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto. Passei talco nesse bumbum várias vezes enquanto levava mijada na cara.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Você quer passar vergonha novamente? Pelo visto você vai precisar ser um pouco exibicionista. É melhor que seja em casa, não acha?

\- Mas e se eu quiser receber visitas?

\- Não receba.

\- Como vou explicar isso para minha namorada?

\- Acorda, pirralho! Era isso ou ser um deformado. Você acha mesmo que a bonequinha da Carla daria para você se tu fosse uma aberração?!

\- Nós ainda não... - Juliano interrompeu sua mentira ao perceber a boca torta de sua mãe que denunciava sua descrença.

A dinâmica familiar mudou. Juliano passou a ser muito mais caseiro do que antes. As tardes passadas com a namorada tiveram que ser reduzidas, pois a ordem de sua mãe era ficar o máximo de tempo possível pelado. As vezes, quando saia com seus amigos para algum lugar como o shopping e ele percebia que estava muito tempo fora de casa, Juliano ia para o banheiro e passava uns quinze minutos ali sem roupa. Nasceu no garoto uma fobia por lugares abertos. A rotina da maioria dos seus dias era a seguinte: se vestia para ir à escola e assim que voltava para casa tirava sua roupa na sala. Não vestia mais nada até o dia seguinte. Isso durou por quase um ano até que surgiu uma complicação.

\- Nenhum demônio gosta de ser enganado. Sua enrolação não vai dar certo.

Certo dia, uma amiga de Joana apareceu para fazer uma visita social. A mulher de quarenta e poucos anos trabalhava como psicologa e nas horas vagas era bruxa. Foi ela que deu a Joana a ideia de conjurar um demônio para solucionar o problema estético de Juliano.

\- Mãe! - Juliano cobriu suas partes instintivamente assim que viu a desconhecida. Ele não sabia que havia alguém na sala. A visita sentava no sofá, enquanto Joana em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado.

\- Calma, filho. Essa é uma amiga. O nome dela é Cristiane.

\- E daí que ela é sua amiga? E minha privacidade?

\- Sou mais que amiga de sua mãe. - Disse Cristiane. - Sou uma feiticeira e fui eu que ensinei a ela como invocar o demônio que resolveu seu problema. - Ao falar tais palavras a bruxa esperou gratidão. Ao invés disso Juliano ergueu o punho para socá-la, só se segurou em consideração por ela ser uma mulher.

\- Você é a culpada por esse inferno?!

A bruxa começou a rir como se tivesse ouvido uma piada. - Pobre garoto, você não sabe nada sobre o inferno. É o lugar onde o fogo queima, mas não consome. Você entende o que isso significa? Uma dor que nunca tem alívio? Sua mãe aceitou passar por isso para que você pudesse ser feliz então tenha um pouco de consideração por ela.

\- Consideração? Eu não pedi para ela fazer nada. - Assim que ouviu aquilo, Joana se retirou da sala e foi até o seu quarto. Aquela frase foi difícil de engolir.

\- Rainha da Beleza. - Disse a bruxa, ignorando a tensão existente entre mãe e filho. - Esse é o nome da demônia que almeja tomar a alma de sua mãe.

\- Como posso salvá-la?

\- Não pode. - Juliano fechou os olhos e começou a sentir vontade de chorar. - A menos que esteja disposto a quebrar o contrato. Nesse caso a alma de sua mãe estaria salva, mas você perderia os benefícios adquiridos através dele.

\- Acho que aguento voltar a ser uma "aberração".

\- Não é tão simples assim, como qualquer contrato, a quebra de um pacto exige a cobrança de uma "multa".

\- Como assim?

\- Seu estado se tornaria ainda mais grave. Além de voltar a ser deformado, você poderá ganhar outros problemas de saúde. Cegueira, surdez, dor nos ossos, a imaginação de um demônio para tortura não tem limites.

As horas foram passando e com o tempo Juliano se acostumou com a presença de Cristiane. Facilitava o fato dela vê-lo com naturalidade, olhando para seus olhos e não para o que havia abaixo de sua cintura. A porta do quarto de sua mãe estava trancada, durante todo o dia ela não quis receber ninguém principalmente seu filho. Juliano pensou em chamá-la para se desculpar, mas ao ouvir o som de choro da sua mãe ao se aproximar da porta resolveu que seria melhor deixá-la em paz.

\- Se Deus e o Diabo existem, por que Deus não faz nada pela gente? - Perguntou Juliano à feiticeira.

\- O diabo gosta de soluções fáceis, já o seu pai de difíceis. De testar os valores.

\- Então há uma chance de salvar minha mãe sem que eu tenha que...?

\- Seria necessário um milagre. É mais fácil contar com a loteria. Vamos dar uma volta? - Juliano já caminhava para o seu quarto quando Cristiane segurou sua mão. - Não, venha assim mesmo.

\- Endoidou?!

\- O vidro do meu carro é fumê e já é de madrugada. Além disso, para onde vou levá-lo ninguém se importará com sua nudez. Lá poderão ajudá-lo com seu problema.

Apesar das ruas estarem desertas, Juliano não se sentia a vontade tão exposto assim. Ele imaginava que por qualquer motivo alguém ou algo o obrigaria a sair do carro. Seja uma blitz, um assaltante ou até mesmo sua própria companhia. Será que essa Cristiane era de confiança? - Para onde está me levando?

\- Para o meu coven.

\- O que é isso?

\- Um grupo de feiticeiras. Elas poderão ajudá-lo a lidar com a Rainha da Beleza. Só não esqueça de uma coisa: jamais e em hipótese alguma aceite qualquer bebida ou comida oferecidas por elas. Nem água.

\- Quanta desconfiança! Vocês não são amigas?

\- Colegas no máximo. Há uma diferença enorme, mas acho que você é novinho demais para entender.

Na periferia da cidade havia uma casa sem reboco que mais parecia ponto de venda de drogas. Cristiane estacionou o carro e foi a primeira a sair, chegando no portão da casa tocou a campainha e pediu para Juliano se aproximar, ele se recusou.

\- Anda, não tem ninguém na rua. - Quando o garoto resolveu obedecer, uma senhora atendeu ao chamado da campainha. Ela fitou o garoto nu com curiosidade, mas nem um pouco chocada. Como se aquela situação fosse só algo que fugisse a rotina, mas que estivesse longe de ser impressionante.

\- Por que o menino está pelado? - Perguntou a mulher. Uma senhora de quase sessenta anos negra e de cabelos brancos e ralos.

\- Rainha da Beleza.

\- Entrem. - A dona da casa abriu o portão e deixou que passassem. Cristiane ia na frente e Juliano logo atrás. Ele só faltava abraçá-la para tentar se esconder em seu vestido de cores carregadas. Na sala da casa as paredes eram descascadas e o tapete parecia uma floresta de poeira. A televisão, já bem velha, Juliano duvidava que funcionasse.

Contaram a situação dramática do adolescente para a dona daquela casa e ela impressionou a todos com sua resposta. - Sua mãe pode achar que foi altruísta, mas ela agiu com egoísmo. Como qualquer um que procura a ajuda de um demônio. A motivação dela não foi nobre, do contrário a Rainha da Beleza nunca teria aparecido para ela. Pessoas boas não vão para o inferno.

Antes, Juliano tentava se esconder sentado no sofá, mas diante do que ouvira ele se levantou não se importando que o vissem. - Minha mãe estava preocupada com minha felicidade!

\- Mentira! Sua mãe estava preocupada era com a felicidade dela própria. Ela queria se livrar do fardo de criar uma criança especial sozinha. Seria muito menos condenável se ela o abandonasse, mas nem mesmo isso ela se propôs a fazer. Não queria nem enfrentar o julgamento da sociedade.

\- Isso não é verdade, minha mãe me ama. - Disse Juliano com os olhos marejados.

\- Desde que você seja "perfeito"? Isso não é amor. Sinto muito, garoto. Mas ela merece o inferno. Só sinto pena de você.


	2. P1 - Peixe morre pela boca

**Cap 2 – Peixe Morre Pela Boca**

Aquele dia foi a primeira vez que Juliano dormiu pelado fora de casa, com exceção da vez quando ele foi dormir na casa dos pais de Carla e de mansinho escapuliu do sofá da sala para o quarto dela. Isso foi no ano passado, quando perdeu a virgindade e tirou a dela. A dona da casa, Neide, cedeu seu quarto para o garoto, pois sentiu que ele precisava de mais privacidade. Ela dormiu no sofá, Cristiane no tapete empoeirado. Neide vestia uma camisola nada sensual e Cristiane permaneceu com as roupas do dia anterior. Ao amanhecer Neide serviu o seu café da manhã. Juliano estava quase pegando um pão da mesa e pondo na boca quando Cristiane o beliscou forte na cintura. Imediatamente ele se lembrou do que ela lhe dissera no carro.

Juliano atirou o pão na mesa de um jeito como se ele fosse uma coisa pegajosa e nojenta. - Não consigo comer. Estou meio enjoado, acho que foi por tudo o que me aconteceu ontem.

Neide sorriu para Juliano e depois para Cristiane, que foi alvo de um olhar malicioso. Ela estava deixando claro que sabia o motivo da repulsa do garoto à sua comida. - O restante do coven já vai chegar. Chamei todas para discutir a situação do menino.

Juliano subitamente ficou nervoso. Ficar pelado diante de várias mulheres pode parecer erótico em algum sonho, mas na pratica é embaraçoso. - E quantas mulheres têm esse coven?

\- Doze feiticeiras. - Respondeu Cristiane.

Para o desespero de Juliano, elas logo começaram a chegar e muitas eram novas. Tinha uma inclusive que parecia ser menor de idade. Assim como Neide, nenhuma delas ficou chocada ao ver o garoto nu. No entanto, algumas ficaram tão animadas com sua visão que o encararam com um olhar que o devorava vivo. As roupas delas, assim como a de Cristiane, eram ricas em tons de preto e vermelho. Algumas conseguiam se vestir de modo que não chamava atenção, outras eram bem exageradas. Pareciam góticas ou participantes de algum halloween. Quem não acertava o tom na combinação da roupa geralmente eram as mais jovens.

\- Garoto, ninguém pode participar de nossas reuniões. - Disse Neide. - Mesmo você sendo o centro do assunto.

\- Tá e eu vou pra onde?

\- Espere no meu quarto e tranque a porta.

\- Vocês costumam demorar?

A que parecia menor de idade tinha o corpo roliço, mas isso não a impedia de ser atraente. Seu cabelo era vermelho em um tom que combinava com sua blusa. Ela era de todas a que menos sabia se vestir. - Garoto, para ajudar a passar o tempo brinque com seu negocinho. - A maioria das bruxas começaram a rir e Juliano se recolheu envergonhado, um sentimento que ele temia ser uma constante em sua vida daqui para frente.

\- Precisava disso, Amélia? O garoto está sofrendo. - Repreendeu Cristiane.

\- Todo sofrimento para homem é pouco!

\- Ele não tem culpa do seu padrasto ter te estuprado. - Disse Neide. Amélia a fuzilou-a com o olhar, mas não deu devolutiva. - Você pode até odiar os homens e ser lésbica. Mas se não fosse por um você não teria nascido.

\- Não sei nem para que nasci. Para sofrer?

\- Se acha sua vida ruim por que não se joga da ponte? - Disse uma mulher loura na casa dos trinta. - Só não reclame do que lhe acontecer depois.

\- Deus e o Diabo são homens, deve ser por isso que o mundo é tão injusto. - Concluiu Amélia com uma expressão fechada.

Com o passar das horas a fome e a sede começaram a apertar. Juliano teve vontade de pedir licença e ir até à cozinha para pegar nem que fosse um copo com água. Mas será que ele poderia? Qual o problema? Será que as feiticeiras colocam veneno em todas as suas comidas? Então como elas conseguem comê-las? Mais duas horas se passaram e não deu para aguentar.

Juliano deixou a porta do quarto entreaberta e pôs a cabeça do lado de fora. - Com licença, posso pegar um copo de água? - Assim que ouviu o pedido do garoto Cristiane o olhou de maneira assustada e acenou negativamente com a cabeça de modo discreto, para que só ele percebesse. As outras bruxas notaram a preocupação de Cristiane, mas Juliano não.

\- Deixa que eu pego! - Disseram cinco feiticeiras em uníssono. A loura de trinta anos, duas garotas que deveriam ter vinte e poucos, uma mulher de quarenta e uma mulata que mais parecia modelo. Essa última mulher era a mais bela entre as bruxas do coven, porém sua beleza tinha algo estranho. Era difícil definir sua idade exatamente. Até parecia que mudava a depender do ângulo que você a olhava.

A sala da casa tinha três sofás e as bruxas meio que se espremiam neles. Algumas tinham até que se contentar em sentar no chão ou ficar de pé. As cinco se levantaram para atender ao pedido do garoto, mas quatro delas caíram como se uma força invisível as levasse ao chão. A mulata foi a única a permanecer de pé. - Está com sede, meu amor? - A bruxa com a palma de sua mão direita alisou o peito nu de Juliano enquanto sorria de maneira maliciosa. O garoto estava fisgado não só por sua beleza, mas por sua magia.

\- Não se atreva! - Disse Cristiane. - Convoquei o coven para ajudar o menino, não para que uma piranha a transformasse em bichinho de estimação! - De todas as bruxas do coven, a que seduzia Juliano era de longe a mais poderosa. As outras poderiam chegar ao seu nível de poder se quisessem, mas nenhuma delas estava disposta a pagar o preço por isso.

\- Como se atreve a me chamar de piranha?!

\- Você é pior do que a prostituta mais baixa. Vender a alma por poder mágico, nunca vi algo tão mesquinho. Todas aqui tem o dom. Nossos poderes são realmente nossos, já os seus são do Diabo. - Sem querer ouvir mais nada, a mulata apontou a palma de sua mão direita para Cristiane. A psicologa já sabia que seria amaldiçoada, mesmo assim não recuou. - Faça seu pior. Não chegará aos pés do que lhe aguarda quando chegar a sua hora. Mesmo que isso demore séculos. Sua imortalidade é ilusória. A eternidade não. - O discurso de Cristiane continuaria, mas corujas não falam.

A maioria das bruxas ficaram perplexas, uma ou duas tiveram pena de Cristiane. Já Amélia, que tinha prioridades estranhas, achou interessante o fato de ser apresentada à uma coruja. Ela nunca tinha visto aquela ave antes na vida a não ser na tevê ou em fotos.

Não era muito higiênico, mas geralmente quem mexe com magia não liga para esse tipo de coisa. Juliano foi levado pela bruxa mulata até a cozinha onde ela encheu um copo com água e cuspiu nele. Em seguida ela deu o copo para o rapaz beber. Se ainda fosse senhor de sua vontade, Juliano nunca aceitaria aquele tipo de oferta. Porém, não era só a beleza da bruxa que o hipnotizava.

Sem conseguir raciocinar direito, Juliano tomou o copo da mão da feiticeira e quase bebeu seu conteúdo. Ele só foi detido pela coruja que voou em seu rosto fazendo com que derrubasse o copo no chão e quebrasse o vidro em vários pedaços. O barulho fez com que Juliano voltasse a si. - Vocês são do mau! - A maioria delas riram da conclusão simplista do garoto, achando-a infantil. Algumas, porém, deram razão à ele.

Juliano ficou correndo de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Estava cercado de pessoas perigosas e não podia fugir. Não daquele jeito, como veio ao mundo. Vinda de trás, a loura de trinta anos o abraçou e em seu ouvido soprou encantamentos que visavam fazer com que perdesse o juízo. Uma outra, ainda mais assanhada, agarrou seu órgão masculino na intenção de dominá-lo por ali. A experiência era gostosa, tentadora e por isso extremamente perigosa. Juliano precisaria ter muita força de vontade para não se tornar escravo de uma daquelas feiticeiras. Força que não tinha. Mas para sua sorte, Neide pôs ordem na sua casa. - Suas piranhas ouriçadas, fiquem quietas! - Imediatamente todas se afastaram do garoto. - Berenice, transforme Cristiane em gente. - Mesmo não sendo a mais poderosa do coven, Neide era a líder do grupo e isso a impregnava com um tipo de poder que as vezes era mais eficiente do que um feitiço: autoridade.

Cristiane perdeu as penas e o bico. Ganhou massa e tamanho até voltar a forma humana. Ela estava nua, pois ao ser transformada em coruja deixara seu vestido cair no chão. Juliano olhou para ela envergonhado, achando sua atitude errada. Tirando sua namorada e sua mãe, Cristiane era a primeira mulher nua que ele via sem ser por intermédio de revista masculina ou computador.

\- Nós temos uma solução para o seu problema, menino. - Disse uma bruxa magra e alta de pele bem negra e cabelo crespo preso em um coque. - Durante a idade média, as bruxas usavam um feitiço chamado filtro de percepção para se esconder da Inquisição. Com ele você poderá andar pelado por onde quiser que ninguém notará.

\- Como assim?! É essa a solução?! Não posso passar a vida toda pelado.

\- Realmente, toda não. Mas pelo menos uma boa parte sim. - Disse Neide. - Sua mãe foi uma tonta ao assinar o acordo com a Rainha da Beleza sem entender direito os termos. Com esse feitiço você andará nu por qualquer lugar, mas para os outros será como se estivesse vestido.

O coven se reuniu mais uma vez, só que agora foi permitido à Juliano presenciar tudo. O cordão prateado estava longe de ser chamativo. Até lembrava à juliano aqueles usados por rappers. - Pronto, essa será a única roupa que precisará vestir a partir de agora. - Disse Neide. - Enquanto estiver usando esse cordão no pescoço ninguém perceberá sua nudez. Nem mesmo sua mãe. - Juliano vestiu o colar e não notou diferença alguma, ainda se via nu.

\- Vá dar uma volta na rua e veja se não falamos a verdade. - Disse a negra alta.

\- Acho melhor não.

\- Tudo bem, ele só está inseguro. - Disse Cristiane. - Eu o acompanho. - Com um outro colar similar ao do garoto ela se prontificou a dar uma volta pelada na cidade com o garoto.

\- Ainda te vejo nua! - Exclamou Juliano. - Tem certeza que esses colares funcionam?

\- É o efeito da magia. Quem a utiliza está imune a ela. Vou levá-lo ao parque do centro. Quer apostar quanto que não provocaremos um escândalo? - O parque do centro era um dos pontos mais movimentados da cidade, próximo à shoppings e faculdades, vivia lotado de gente. Principalmente jovens.

De volta ao carro, só que dessa vez com os vidros escancarados, Cristiane e Juliano se dirigiram ao parque. Ele ficou receoso e muito medroso, porém, ninguém à sua volta deu sinal de interesse à sua presença. A parte em que a feiticeira estacionou o carro e mandou que ele saísse foi a mais difícil. Porém tudo correu bem, ao menos até Cristiane começar a ter ideias estranhas. - Vocês jovens se animam com tudo, não é? - Sorrindo, Cristiane indicou com o olhar o membro rebelde do garoto. Juliano o agarrou e tentou sem sucesso fazer com que se acalmasse. - Ele até parece que tem vida própria, não é?

\- Fica quieta, todo mundo está vendo!

\- Não, não está. Essa é a graça desses colares. A gente podia transar aqui mesmo e ninguém se importaria. - Juliano olhou para Cristiane sem saber se ela estava de brincadeira ou se aquilo era um convite.

A praça possuía uma fonte em seu centro contendo várias estátuas em bronze da época do Brasil colônia. Havia uma área aberta e várias plantas adornando o local. Bancos cheios de idosos e jovens namorando faziam parte do cenário. Sexo explicito não. - Vocês feiticeiras são tão liberais assim?

\- Não nos prendemos a cultura judaico-cristã que inibe o sexo, principalmente feminino.

\- Pelo visto as bruxas são todas taradas.

\- Houve um tempo em que até transar sem ser papai e mamãe já era considerado perversão. Ai do mundo se não fossem os "tarados".

\- Sei não.

Como uma tia e seu sobrinho ou um casal cuja diferença de idade era considerável, Cristiane e Juliano passearam pelo parque e fizeram coisas sem muita importância como comer cachorro quente e beber refrigerante. Um pouco de mostarda caiu na "roupa" de Cristiane e isso só fez o garoto ficar ainda mais animado. Ela era uma coroa enxuta e muito bonita, não dava para negar. - Tem certeza que não quer minha ajuda com... Acho que está tão duro que pode furar a chaparia do meu carro.

Após tantas provocações, a iniciativa veio dele. "A carne é fraca só para quem não tem caráter" é uma frase defendida entre aqueles que nunca foram colocados em uma situação realmente tentadora. Juliano amava Carla, sua namorada, não se imaginava transando com qualquer outra mulher. Mas o mundo nem sempre nos dá o que planejamos. Juliano a abraçou por detrás e foi daí que começaram.

O movimento frenético e os gritinhos da bruxa não despertaram o interesse de ninguém. Estavam imperceptíveis. Podiam ser vistos e notados. Podiam falar e se relacionar com qualquer um. Porém, o feitiço dos colares fazia com que eles não chamassem a atenção não importa o que fizessem. Mesmo nus eles pareciam vestidos com roupas adequadas. Mesmo transando em público, pareciam exercer atividade trivial.

Por algum motivo a ereção de Juliano durou mais do que o de costume. Os dois terminaram o ato empapados de suor. O garoto genuinamente impressionado com a própria performance. - Como isso aconteceu?

\- Foi bom, né? Ser abençoado pela Rainha da Beleza traz mais do benefício estético.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Tente não se gabar, mas você tem tudo para ser o amante perfeito. - Os dois conversavam ainda deitados no beiral da fonte, o local onde transaram. - Pela deusa, que foda! Agora sei porque as meninas queriam tanto você como escravo sexual.

\- Isso não vai rolar!

\- Calma, menino. Não sou movida pela minha boceta como as outras.

\- E aquela mulata? Quem é?

\- Berenice? A mais fútil de nós. Mas não a culpo, com três mil anos de idade acho que qualquer um perde os valores.

\- O quê?!

\- Ela vendeu a alma por poder, beleza e imortalidade. Três demônios a atenderam. Pode imaginar o que é isso?

Uma esperança estranha nasceu na mente de Juliano. - Espera um pouco, se ela conhece tanto os demônios, ela bem que poderia me ajudar com minha mãe!

\- NEM PENSE NISSO! Ela é uma vaca egoísta e cruel!

Juliano nada disse, mas ele pensou. Talvez pedir um conselho a alguém tão experiente poderia ajudá-lo a recuperar a alma de sua mãe. Ele não aguentaria viver sabendo que a mulher que o criou estava condenada a ser torturada por toda a eternidade. Cristiane o devolveu à sua casa e lá ele finalmente encontrou Joana. Ela estava sentada no sofá da sala assistindo novela com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Mãe?

Ela recebeu seu filho que se ausentara por um dia inteiro sem muita emoção, parecia ainda furiosa com o que ele havia lhe dito no dia anterior. "Consideração? Eu não pedi para ela fazer nada". - Só tire a roupa, Juliano. Você está em casa.

\- Na verdade eu já estou nu.

Joana olhou para Juliano apresentando sua característica boca torta. - Tira logo essa roupa, vai.

Juliano removeu o colar mágico em sua frente. - Viu! Agora não vou precisar me preocupar com essa diaba da beleza. - Apesar de ter mostrado a ela algo fantástico, Joana não se impressionou. Ela nunca contou ao seu menino muita coisa sobre sua vida antes de tê-lo. Juliano nem sabia quem era seu pai. Ele chegou até a se perguntar se para sua mãe magia era algo corriqueiro.

\- Legal.

\- Só legal?

\- Vá dormir, está tarde. Amanhã tem escola. Leve o seu uniforme na mochila caso esse colar dê chabu.

\- Isola, mãe!

Após tomar banho e ir para o quarto para dormir, sua mãe lhe lembrou de algo no mínimo inconveniente. - Você se lembra da excursão de amanhã? - Juliano gelou, o lugar da excursão era um castelo histórico situado fora da cidade. Um lugar aberto e afastado, pior impossível. E ainda tinha o agravo que dessa vez ele não teria a companhia de nenhuma bruxa gostosa para defendê-lo se caso algo desse errado. Notando o nervosismo do filho, Joana perguntou. - Quer que eu ligue para a escola e avise que você pegou uma doença?

\- Deixa. Vou ter que enfrentar esse tipo de situação cedo ou tarde.


	3. P1 - Marte não é tão distante de vênus

**Cap 3 – Marte Não é Tão Distante de Vênus.**

Dizem que o homem é estimulado mais pelo visual do que a mulher, que se estimula mais pelo tato ou, pior, pelo coração. Essa última ideia é machista, foi comprovado cientificamente que mulheres sentem atração visual similar à dos homens. Essa imagem de que as mulheres só se interessam por amor é uma forma de mantê-las sob controle sexual. Por exemplo, assim como tem homem que gosta de assistir pornô lésbico ou de ter várias mulheres consigo, tem muita mulher que tem fetiche envolvendo vários homens e se excita com pornô gay. Essa visão de que homens amam com o corpo e a mulher com o espírito é algo que só faz prejudicar à ambos.

Juliano viajava no ônibus escolar. De modo inédito, ele estava sentado no fundo como se quisesse se esconder de todos. Carla, sua namorada, achou isso estranho. Já que Juliano nos outros passeios costumava ir na frente e participar das brincadeiras da turma. Alisando o seu cordão mágico como se pudesse com o seu toque energizá-lo, Juliano tremia. Sua vida dependia dele. Ele levara seu uniforme escolar guardado em sua mochila, como sua mãe aconselhara. Mas até que ele pegasse a roupa e a vestisse em caso de emergência, muita coisa podia acontecer e muita gente podia vê-lo.

\- Por que está aqui no fundo? - Perguntou Carla. - Já sei, quer um chameguinho. - A menina beijou seu rosto e com o nariz acariciou um dos lados de sua face. Só parou porque ela percebeu a tensão no seu namorado. - Algum problema?

\- É com minha mãe. - Mentiu Juliano para justificar o seu comportamento estranho. - Desculpa, eu não estou com clima para nada. Não era nem para eu estar aqui.

\- O que foi? - Carla pegou na mão de seu namorado de maneira nada sexual. Ela estava genuinamente preocupada.

\- Ela pediu para que eu não contasse à ninguém. É um negócio de família. Mas não se preocupe, há de passar.

\- Se precisar de ajuda... - Carla passou o resto da viajem ao seu lado, mas não mais o procurou para namoro. Apesar de pôr a cabeça em seu ombro uma vez ou outra. Mesmo que ninguém reagisse de maneira estranha à ele, viajar nu era incomodo. Juliano se sentia tão exposto como quando estava na praia com sua tia e todos olhavam para ele. Quando o ônibus da excursão parou ao chegar em seu destino veio a pior parte. Juliano tentou fazer o passeio carregando sua mochila nas costas, mas o professor responsável pela turma não deixou.

\- Você vai levar essa mochila para que, menino? Deixa ela aí, pô. Ninguém vai mexer nela.

O castelo histórico pertenceu à um senhor de engenhos que era dono de escravos. Do casarão em si sobrou muito pouco, só a parte que era feita de pedra. A madeira da construção há muitos séculos havia se deteriorado. Para receber os turistas o segundo andar, que perdera o piso, foi substituído por um chão de metal. Juliano detestou a experiência de subir por aquelas escadas espaçadas. Imaginava que por um motivo qualquer seu cordão soltaria do seu pescoço e cairia por aquelas frestas tornando sua recuperação impossível e o deixando exposto.

O lugar era belo, cheio de mato ao redor. Havia uma trilha por perto que dava para uma praia e antes de chegar ao castelo um quiosque amplo vendia bugigangas e exibia ferramentas de época, assim como o ossuário de negros escravos e índios. Juliano se concentrou no matagal. - Não quero nem saber, se eu perder meu colar vou direto me esconder lá. - Pensou.

O passeio durou três horas e ao decorrer dele Juliano foi relaxando. Não ficou totalmente confortável em nenhum momento, mas sua tensão deu uma aliviada. Percebendo que seu semblante estava mais ameno, Carla foi procurá-lo e trocaram algumas caricias. Nada muito acalorado, até porque a situação não era propicia e provavelmente o professor reclamaria. Com o fim do passeio, todos voltaram ao ônibus e Juliano abraçou sua mochila aliviado. O motorista deu partida no ônibus e seguiu viagem até retornar à capital. Tudo ia bem até que subitamente o motor deu problema e o veículo parou. Ninguém havia notado, pois parecia um detalhe irrelevante, que o ônibus deu defeito justamente em uma encruzilhada.

\- Garotos, vai demorar. Quem quiser sair para esticar as pernas... - Disse o professor. - Só não se afastem para não me dar dor de cabeça. - Juliano tencionava ficar no canto dele, mas Carla persistiu para que ele o acompanhasse.

\- Preciso te contar uma coisa.

\- Não pode ser aqui?

\- É segredo.

O casal se afastou consideravelmente do ônibus. Juliano achou estranho o comportamento de sua namorada, mas como confiava nela a seguiu. Quando ficaram bem no meio da encruzilhada ela parou. - O que está querendo me contar?

\- O acordo que fiz com sua mãe foi para que você não desperdiçasse sua beleza. Você deveria ser um agente da luxúria. - Os olhos de Carla se tornaram negros, imediatamente Juliano se lembrou de sua tia e do passeio tenebroso em Santa Efigênia. - Projetei o seu corpo para ser a tentação feminina suprema. Costas largas, uma barriga que nunca cresce, braços fortes, um pau que valha me Deus... Tudo isso, claro, sem exageros. Na medida.

Juliano pensou em rezar, mas após dois minutos percebeu que nenhuma oração o ajudaria naquele momento. Então tentou dialogar. - Por favor, não me deixe nu.

\- Mas você já está nu. Anda, me entregue esse colar com magia cafona.

\- Por favor, como vou voltar para o ônibus escolar? Muitos dos meus amigos estão lá. É muita humilhação.

\- Não é problema meu. Culpe sua mãe.

\- Se a culpa é dela então porque eu tenho que pagar o pato?

\- Na hora certa ela receberá o que lhe compete e garanto que todo o seu sofrimento parecerá piada perto do dela. Me dê o colar, não irei me repetir. - Juliano não conseguia. Ficou estático. Se um assaltante apontasse uma arma para sua cabeça e o obrigasse a se despir era bem capaz dele se deixar ser morto. - Não vai me entregar, não? Então, está bem. Vejamos se você ama mesmo essa garota.

A Rainha da Beleza começou a remover sua camisa e em seguida seu shor jeans. Em sequência removeu sua roupa intima. O problema era que ela estava possuindo o corpo de Carla. No fim da história não era a criatura das trevas que ficou pelada, mas sim uma garota inocente. Carla tinha uma pele bem branca e cabelos alourados. Seu corpo era desenvolvido para alguém da sua idade, principalmente o bumbum.

\- Vamos ver se você realmente ama essa garota. Você se humilharia para ela não ser humilhada? - Sem pensar muito, Juliano removeu o colar e entregou a Rainha da Beleza. Agora sua nudez estava à disposição de quem quisesse ver.

\- Amor verdadeiro. Muito diferente do de sua mãe.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Ser uma criatura etérea tem suas vantagens. Uma delas é sentir as emoções dos outros. Nem mesmo o mais poderoso médium encarnado enxerga a alma de alguém tão bem quanto um demônio ou um anjo.

\- Minha mãe me ama.

\- Sua mãe só ama a si mesmo. Só não enxerga quem não quer. Inclusive foi por isso que seu pai a abandonou.

\- Você conhece meu pai?

A Rainha da Beleza riu, pois sabia que contando a verdade só causaria sofrimento ao jovem. - Pietro. Um caçador de monstros. Ele é o único que pode resolver seu problema.

\- Por que está me contando tudo isso? - Juliano não via sentido em um demônio, ou qualquer outra criatura, revelar qual melhor maneira para eliminá-la.

\- A eternidade é tediosa, é bom fazer uns joguinhos de vez em quando. Seu pai está no sul do estado. Em uma cidade afastada do litoral chamada São Arnaldo. Ela não é muito longe. Noventa quilômetros. Mas seria interessante vê-lo fazer essa viagem pelado. - Enquanto falava, o demônio no corpo de Carla vestia a garota. Assim que terminou a despossuiu.

\- Amor?! Você está pelado?! - Juliano não precisava de confirmação, era sua namorada.

\- Por favor, me ajude. Não podemos voltar para o ônibus.

\- Desse jeito realmente não. O que houve com suas roupas?

\- Depois a gente discute isso, vamos embora antes que alguém nos veja. - Juliano podia ver o seu cordão mágico na mão de sua namorada, mas se forçou a não pedi-lo de volta para não provocar a fúria da Rainha da Beleza. Demorou até que Carla notasse que segurava um cordão na mão. - O que é isso comigo?

\- Jogue fora. Não vai nos ajudar em nada.

Não demorou muito para que o professor responsável pela excursão descobrisse que dois dos seus alunos haviam desaparecido. - Mas que porra! Onde esses pivetes foram parar?! Os pais desses meninos e a diretora vão querer o meu rabo! - Os alunos começaram a rir, como a maioria dos adolescentes eles não tinham noção de perigo e da seriedade das coisas. Para eles o mais impactante na situação era ver o professor certinho começar a descarregar uma lista de palavrões.

Se o Diabo existia, talvez Deus existisse também. Era coincidência demais, não podia ser ao acaso. Enquanto o casal andava pelo acostamento tentando se esconder no mato encontraram um carro estacionado, com as portas destrancadas e com a chave na ignição. Carla e Juliano não sabiam, mas aquele modelo era um Impala 67 branco. - Quem deixaria um carro desses abandonado assim? - Perguntou Carla.

\- Eu quero acreditar que seja alguém com boa vontade em nos ajudar.

\- Ajudar em quê? Juliano, já estou começando a acreditar que perdeu o juízo. Por que você está pelado e para onde estamos indo?

\- Carla, você acredita no Diabo?

\- Não. Sou espírita, lembra?

\- Devia, pois ele acredita em você. - Juliano começou a rir, parte por achar sua piada engraçada, parte por estar desesperado. - Desculpa, tirei isso de um filme. Não há modo fácil de contar minha história então vou despejar de uma vez. Nasci deformado, sem braços e pernas, então minha mãe foi à uma encruzilhada e invocou um demônio que me tornou bonito e saudável com a condição de que eu me tornasse seu agente da luxúria. Ah, e já ia me esquecendo, o demônio quer a alma da minha mãe.

Carla respondeu à resposta de Juliano com um tapa que deixou seu rosto avermelhado. - Não brinca assim comigo!

\- Estou indo atrás de meu pai, que acabei de descobrir que está vivo. Ele é o único que pode resolver meu problema com o demônio. Já que, ao que parece, ele é um caçador de monstros. - Carla olhou para o seu namorado e percebeu que ele não estava de brincadeira. Juliano realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo. Será que havia enlouquecido? Será que namoro um psicopata? Pensava Carla que, como a maioria das pessoas, acha que todos os delírios mentais é psicopatia.

Acima da atmosfera, mas muito longe do céu bíblico, duas criaturas inumanas assistiam aos adolescentes em sua jornada. Nenhum deles tinha forma sequer próxima à humana. Um era feito de luz sendo que sua incandescência cegaria qualquer olho mortal, o outro era um demônio de aparência hedionda que vendia uma ideia falsa de beleza. Naquela área interdimensional o ser satânico revelava sua real forma medonha. Sua feiura transgredia a aparência e impregnava sua alma. Ela se rotulava como Rainha da Beleza e se mostrava sempre como uma figura desejável aos mortais. Mas como qualquer tentação, a criatura era uma armadilha. O demônio não louvava a beleza, mas sim a vaidade e o egoísmo. Apesar de diferentes, os dois seres tinham suas semelhanças. Uma delas era que para influenciar os humanos, devido à uma lei divina, ambos precisavam agir de modo indireto. Seja através de possessões, a especialidade dos demônios, ou entregando ferramentas úteis.

\- Você entregou à ele um carro?! Isso foi injusto, Aziraphale! - Reclamou a Rainha da Beleza.

\- Você removeu o colar mágico do garoto!

\- Um anjo defendendo o uso de magia?! Isso deveria ser registrado.

\- Magia em si nunca levou ninguém à perdição, só o seu mau uso. Bom, você não esperava que eu deixasse ele ir até o seu pai a pé, certo? Além do que, o carro que eu dei à ele não faz o tipo discreto.

Imortalidade deixa qualquer um cruel, até mesmo os anjos. Os celestes lutam pela salvação dos mortais, mas de modo geral não se preocupavam muito com eles. Enxergam a luta pela salvação das almas como uma competição de contabilidade. Aziraphale não sentia empatia pelo garoto que estava ajudando. Só queria ver se Juliano era capaz de concluir a viagem rumo ao seu pai. O anjo apostou que ele obteria êxito, a demônio torcia que não.

O policial ao longe viu uma cena estranha, um rapaz sem camisa ao lado de uma garota dirigindo um carro antigo. O agente rodoviário achava que o motorista estava sem camisa, pois de longe não dava para ver que o jovem não usava calças. - E agora, Juliano? É uma blitz e estão nos mandando parar.

\- Foda-se. - Juliano acelerou e os policiais ficaram malucos. Era uma atitude arriscada, pois se um deles quisesse podia atirar no casal. Ao invés disso, eles ligaram o rádio e deram o sinal de perigo.

Quando o carro se afastou por seis quilômetros Carlos perguntou. - Quanto falta para chegar onde você quer?

\- São Arnaldo. Daqui a sessenta quilômetros.

\- Então a gente vai ter que abandonar esse carro. Você furou uma blitz, a descrição desse carro já deve estar se espalhando. E esse carro não ajuda muito.

\- Sério, mas... - Disse Juliano, lamentando a necessidade de largar mais uma coisa que o protegeria. - Bom, ao menos você acredita em mim.

\- Acreditando ou não, eu te amo.

O casal abandonou o carro em meio a um matagal e continuou a viagem próximo a beira da estrada, mas ainda no mato. Se escondendo no verde. Muito acima do nível do chão, um anjo sorria com a vitória do amor simples contra a desconfiança.

\- Ainda não acabou! - Reclamou a Rainha da Beleza.


	4. P1 - O homem é o lobo do homem

**Cap 4 – O Homem é o Lobo do Homem**

Pelo seu nível de crueldade, Juliano a todo momento procurava sinais de olhos enegrecidos. Mas não, em todos os aspectos aquele homem era um humano. Desalmado, mas ainda assim humano. Após quase um dia inteiro de caminhada, os pés calejados de Juliano suplicaram por descanso e o casal teve que parar. Estavam no meio do mato, tomaram o cuidado para se afastar da estrada o suficiente para que ninguém os visse. Porém, suas medidas de segurança de nada adiantaram. Um matuto apareceu portando uma carabina que até parecia saída do século XIX. - Que pouca vergonha é essa? O que ele faz pelado? - O casal contou uma história envolvendo assalto e de início o caipira pareceu se mostrar compreensivo. Era uma armadilha.

Assim que os dois entraram em seu casebre situado no meio do mato o homem continuou a falar. O lugar era muito simples, ele morava sozinho e dava a impressão de que vivia da própria criação. Algumas galinhas, uns dois ou três porcos e cinco cabras leiteiras.

\- Por acaso foi algum ladrão viado? Por que ele deixou o menino nu e essa belezura vestida? - Os dois não souberam como responder àquela pergunta. Ambos engasgaram ao tentarem elaborar algo convincente, o que fez com que o caipira tivesse a certeza de que mentiam. O caipira sorriu e olhou para Carla de um jeito que a fez sentir como se já estivesse nua. Daqui a alguns instantes aquela sensação ficaria mais real. - Quer saber, boneca. Tira a roupa.

\- Que absurdo é esse?! - Juliano tentou se aproximar de modo ameaçador, mas se esqueceu que o homem estava armado.

\- Bora, boneca. Quero ver você tão pelada quanto seu cúmplice. - Em menos de um minuto as roupas de Carla se encontraram no chão. Juliano sentiu-se culpado por levá-la à essa situação. A menina chorou, com medo do que o caipira pudesse fazer. Como qualquer mulher despida contra sua vontade, o pavor do estupro era uma constante. Um pavor que o caipira pareceu farejar no ar. - Estupro é pecado. Calma que não vou relar em você. - Juliano e Carla não deram muito crédito para aquela última fala.

\- Vocês vão trabalhar pra mim, pecadores. Até lavarem seus pecados.

\- Que conversa de doído é essa? - Perguntou Juliano.

\- Uma anja apareceu para mim e me avisou de que uma dupla de pervertidos iria aparecer. Ela me deu a missão de salvá-los. - Carla passou a ter certeza de que o homem era insano, já Juliano achava que a realidade era outra.

\- E essa "anja" tem nome?

\- Uma mulher linda, só podia ser coisa de Deus mesmo. Rainha da Pureza. - Para controlar o seu ódio, Juliano apertou bem seus punhos. O nome com a qual a entidade se apresentara era uma zombaria. A diaba queria deixar claro à Juliano que fora ela que arquitetou aquele empecilho à sua jornada. - Já que vocês gostam tanto de ficar pelados vão me ajudar na lida como Adão e Eva. Mas nada de contato físico, vice?

Juliano trabalhou nos afazeres da roça. Com o ancinho limpou o chão das folhas que caíram das árvores. Em seguida degolou uma galinha, a depenou e removeu suas tripas, preparando-a para ser consumida. Seu último afazer era o de ordenhar as cabras. Juliano trabalhou sem que ninguém o vigiasse, pois o matuto tinha certeza de que ele não o desobedeceria ou fugiria já que sua namorada estava cativa.

Carla fazia os trabalhos de casa sob a supervisão do sequestrador. Varrer o chão ou esfregá-lo com um pano úmido não era novidade para ela, que estava cansada de fazer isso onde morava. O problema era que Carla estava nua. Nessas condições tais tarefas se tornavam humilhantes tendo em vista que em alguns momentos ela precisava ficar de quatro ou empinar o bumbum para cima. Nesses instantes ela orava, torcendo para que nada acontecesse.

Durante a noite Juliano e Carla foram trancados em um quarto com duas camas de solteiro e uma televisão velha. Provando que realmente não era boa pessoa, o matuto prendeu os calcanhares de cada um em suas respectivas camas. Que pessoa de bem tem grilhões em casa? Juliano tentou falar com sua namorada, perguntar como ela estava, porém Carla só conseguiu chorar. Carla não queria olhar ninguém, preferiu virar seu rosto para parede. Ficou assim até adormecer. Juliano, preocupado, ficou acordado tentando achar um jeito de fugir dali. Foi quando a televisão ligou sem que ninguém apertasse algum botão.

Em um coliseu greco-romano, um grupo de homens disputavam uma corrida pelados. Juliano não queria prestar atenção no documentário, mas as imagens explicitas fizeram com que ele o achasse esquisito. - O History tem documentários assim? Esse orelha suja tem Sky? - Se indagava. Quando o narrador começou a falar o coração de Juliano palpitou, pois o garoto teve a certeza de que aquela programação havia sido direcionada especificadamente para ele. Uma espécie de canal sobrenatural.

\- Desde épocas remotas para agradar tanto deuses quanto demônios que se alimentavam da adoração à beleza, atletas, artistas ou dançarinos atuavam nus. A exemplo dos atletas das primeiras olimpíadas. Que praticavam suas modalidades exibindo seus físicos perfeitos em homenagens aos deuses. - A imagem mudou de um cenário greco-romano para algo mais similar ao oriente médio. Na tela mulheres dançavam algo que lembrava a dança do ventre só que peladas. Juliano tomou o segundo susto da noite ao reconhecer Berenice entre elas. - Sempre que algum homem ou mulher se sentia excitado devido à alguém abençoado por uma entidade da beleza ou, principalmente, se masturbava pensando neles isso se tornava uma forma de devoção que alimentava essas entidades.

A tela mudou mostrando atores e atrizes contemporâneos famosos em posições sedutoras. Homens exibindo músculos tentadores ao público feminino ou vestidos uniformes de posições de poder. As mulheres, poderiam ser heroínas com poses provocantes ou até mesmo atrizes pornô. - Os agentes da beleza existem desde que o mundo começou e hoje preferem atuar de modo mais indireto. Ao invés de se exibirem nas ruas, eles se mostram em filmes, vídeos caseiros ou fotos na internet. Nunca se teve tantos agentes da beleza no mundo. Você tem sorte, bobão. Poucos deles possuem a própria alma como você. O que acha?

Juliano ficou calado. Primeiro por uma parte dele ainda achar que aquilo era uma gravação, depois por achar que conversar com a tevê era coisa de maluco. - Não exijo que meus agentes sejam inteligentes, mas pelo que passamos duvido que você não tenha percebido que esse programa não é um programa normal.

\- Com quem estou falando? - Perguntou Juliano, acreditando que enfartaria antes da noite acabar mesmo não tendo nem dezoito anos.

\- A "anja". Você já sabe quem sou, não finja. A alma de sua mãe já é minha, desista de salvá-la. Já a sua pode ficar com ela. Você não fez pacto com ninguém, quando morrer você subirá. Maravilha, não? Você não tem escolha. Tem que seguir o que eu tenho planejado para você. Vamos, garoto, não será tão ruim. Vou fazer com que realize tantas fantasias... Transar com as melhores capas de revistas e fazer as maiores loucuras "proibidas" para os "pobres mortais" será só o começo.

\- Foda-se isso tudo, só quero ser feliz com minha Carlinha. - Disse Juliano chorando e abraçando os joelhos.

A Rainha da Beleza fez um som de nojo. - Amor, dentre outras coisas é por isso que você não vai para o inferno. Se não por você, por ela. Veja o que a fez passar só por estar ao seu lado. Esse trauma vai acompanhá-la pelo resto da vida. Esqueça essa garota. Monogamia e amor não combinam com meus agentes.

\- Eu tenho livre arbítrio!

\- Quando era um débil mental sem braços e pernas teoricamente também tinha.

\- De qualquer modo não vou viver sendo humilhado.

\- Não minta para mim! Não finja que não gostou da adrenalina de ter todos aqueles olhos femininos voltados para o seu pipi. Comer a bruxinha foi legal também, não? Em público ainda, hmmm. Como agiria sua "Carlinha" se soubesse disso?

\- Nos deixe em paz!

\- Nem pensar, você é um investimento.

\- Vou achar o meu pai caçador e ele vai te devolver para o inferno!

Subitamente a televisão desligou. A ameaça de Juliano pareceu fazer com que a entidade das trevas recuasse. De fato ela ficou temerosa. Porém, um demônio quando amedrontado fica também mais enfurecido. - Amanhã você mudará de ideia.

No dia seguinte, o matuto libertou o casal de seus grilhões e os levou até a cozinha onde havia um café respeitável os esperando. Esfomeados, comeram rapidamente e quase engasgaram. O banho foi uma experiência difícil. Postos lado a lado, foram lavados com um jato de mangueira forte o suficiente para doer. - A anja apareceu para mim ontem a noite. - Disse o caipira, que não largava sua arma. - Ela disse que vocês precisam de uma lição de humildade. - Depois de Santa Efigênia, Juliano meio que tomou terror à kombis. O sentimento não era muito diferente em relação à vans. Ele e Carla foram obrigados a se sentarem nus na parte de trás enquanto o matuto dirigia.

\- Para onde está nos levando? - Perguntou Carla. Era a primeira vez que Juliano ouvia sua voz depois de que ela foi obrigada à ficar nua. Isso o alegrou.

A praça da cidadezinha mais próxima tinha uma feirinha com poucas pessoas, mas já o suficiente para que um estardalhaço como aquele fosse notado. O matuto olhou para eles já apresentando os olhos negros. Agora o matuto não era mais ele, era a Rainha da Beleza. - O momento da verdade, quero ver se realmente a ama. - Carla quando viu aqueles olhos gritou. O medo foi acompanhado da descoberta de que seu namorado dizia a verdade. - Ou você vem comigo e eu te transformo em meu agente ou faço com que os dois "mostrem seu amor" à tordos. Que nem fez com a bruxa, só que sem se proteger com magia.

\- O que essa coisa está dizendo? - Perguntou Carla assustada.

\- Que eu devo segui-lo. - Respondeu Juliano, o que só fez fazer com que a moça o abraçasse forte.

\- Não! Ele deu outra opção. O que podemos fazer para ele não te levar?

Juliano respirou fundo e depois disse. - O demônio quer que façamos sexo em público. - Por não acreditar que sua namorada aceitaria aquilo, ele nem pediu. Porém, demonstrando ser mais corajosa do que aparentava, Carla abriu a porta da van por conta própria e com uma cara de raiva disse.

\- Desde que te vi pelado na rua estava doida para trepar mesmo. - Só o fato de dois adolescentes soltarem pelados de um carro que foi embora já deixou os nativos em polvorosa. O pior mesmo foi o que veio depois. A menina deitou com as costas no chão e o rapaz a cobriu. O pensamento geral era que aquilo era de uma indecência sem limites. Um ou outro tentava descobrir o porquê daquela atitude. Drogas? A polícia foi chamada e o casal coberto e devidamente separado. Como não havia instituição especializada no trato de menores nas cercanias, os dois ficaram na delegacia. Em celas separadas e distantes dos outros detentos.

\- Por que fez isso? - Perguntou um policial ao rapaz. - Fala a verdade, é droga?

\- A gente foi forçado.

\- Como assim? - Omitindo as partes que incluíam demônios e buscas por salvação, Juliano explicou sobre o matuto que os mantiveram presos em sua casa como escravos. Esse aí deveria ser preso, mas ao invés disso quando foi capturado pelos locais ele teve um fim muito menos agradável. Pior ainda foi o que aconteceu à ele depois de sua morte.

Fora do alcance da visão humana, acima da Terra, mas muito abaixo do Céu bíblico, um diabo e um anjo apostadores discutem o andamento de um jogo. - E mais uma vez o amor sobressaiu à luxúria. - Disse Aziraphale. Apostando que seu protegido estava muito mais próximo de servir ao divino do que à qualquer tinhoso.

\- Isso é porque ele não viu as bocetas que eu posso oferecer a ele.

\- Sexo com amor não se resume à algo físico. É muito mais prazeroso do que essa coisa robotizada que você tanto defende.

\- O que sabe de sexo um ser angelical?

\- Assim como você já fui um ser humano. A nossa única diferença é que enquanto você decaiu eu ascendi. Quantos anos de tortura teve que passar até que pudesse torturar os outros, Elvira?

A menção de seu nome original fez com que a diaba se recordasse de seus primeiros dias no inferno. Fazia tantos séculos que sua memória quase não alcançava. Ela estava em um castelo medieval lindo. Tudo era belo. Porém, a moça não conseguia mover um só músculo. Beleza eterna em forma de estátua. O pouco que ela conseguia ver era propiciado pela sua única parte móvel, os olhos. Haviam outras estátuas iguais a ela na mesma situação. Imóveis, o tédio era uma constante. Apesar de terem sido petrificados, eles ainda tinham sensação tátil. Era terrível sentir mãos indelicadas que violavam sua intimidade e a tocavam sem que pudesse protestar e nem dizer nada.

\- Eu era uma vítima. Seu Deus me abandonou.

\- Você fez um pacto, não se esqueça.

\- Moralista nojento! Você teve várias mulheres!

\- Mas não enganei uma sequer e amei todas. Cada uma à seu modo.

\- Ah. E parabéns. De sua atitude nascera um fruto do amor dos dois.

\- Do que está...? - A Rainha da Beleza olhou com sua visão privilegiada em direção ao mundo mortal e notou algo que a deixou colérica. Um feto aguardando pacientemente em um útero para vir ao mundo.

Agora vestidos, Carla e Luciano foram colocados em um carro da polícia. Perguntaram qual era o telefone do responsável dos dois, mas disseram que não se lembravam. Não fazia muito sentido, mas depois do que passaram resolveram não forçar. - Meu pai mora em São Arnaldo. Seu nome é Pietro.

\- Ok, garoto. Estou te levando para lá. - A viatura foi ligada e começou sua viajam. Juliano acreditava que havia vencido a demônio, mas a criatura ainda lhe reservaria algumas surpresas.


	5. P1 - Nas mãos do diretor

**Cap 5 – Nas Mãos do Diretor**

\- Vamos, querida, não reclame. O inferno seria bem pior.

\- Estou reconsiderando.

\- "Reconsiderando"? Que palavra difícil é essa? Você tem só que fingir arrumar a casa e fazer biquinho. Anda, é pra fingir ser puta mesmo. Não fui eu que escolhi esse destino, foi você.

Pietro é um caçador de monstros, tal como a Rainha da Beleza contou à Juliano. Porém, tal profissão não rende dinheiro. Para ganhar o que comer, no seu tempo livre o caçador faz vídeos amadores pornográficos. Vários estilos, do sexo explícito aos fetiches dos mais variados.

As modelos que caiam em suas mãos eram todas pactuadas, em troca de seu trabalho recebiam a promessa, mesmo que vaga, de salvação. Milena era mais uma entre tantas que ajudou a salvar. Uma garota que na adolescência devido à problemas hormonais graves era bem feiinha. Gorda, com uma papada considerável e a perna esquerda torta. O que ela fez? Foi até uma encruzilhada chamou a Rainha da Beleza e pediu para que seu sofrimento acabasse. Ela simplesmente trocou sua dor por outra. O escárnio e repudio masculino foi substituído pela objetificação e, pior, pela ameaça de danação eterna.

Controlando uma câmera no tripé para filmar a sala de sua casa Pietro comentava. - Eu conheço essas coisas de magia, ocultismo e demonologia. Já livrei muitos agentes da beleza do fogo eterno. Mas para eu te ajudar você tem que me ajudar.

\- Vestindo isso? - Milena estava trajada como uma faxineira fetichista. A roupa era transparente e tirando a região que cobria a genitália, que parecia um pequeno avental, era quase que como se ela estivesse nua.

\- Comece a espanar as coisas com o bumbum empinado. - Ela assim o fez contrariada enquanto o homem de cinquenta anos ia filmando. Enquanto trabalhavam um carro de polícia parou em sua porta fazendo o caçador ficar nervoso. - Rápido, porra! Se esconda no meu quarto! - Com um sorriso forçado de nervoso, Pietro atendeu a porta. O oficial estava acompanhado por dois adolescentes.

\- Senhor Pietro, esses são seus filhos?

O reflexo do homem seria dizer que não, mas assim que se viu no garoto entendeu. Ele era seu filho com Joana, não dava para negar. - Sim, ele é. - O policial deixou os jovens e foi embora. Os dois entraram e na sala o caçador foi disparando. - Não querendo parecer um pai desalmado, mas você não tinha um problema de saúde que... Espera, não me diga que fez um pacto de beleza!

\- Eu não, minha mãe fez para mim quando eu tinha cinco anos. Por que você não estava presente para ajudá-la? Agora ela vai para o inferno por sua causa.

\- Ela me garantiu que você tinha falecido, eu...

Interrompendo a conversa entre pai e filho, Milena saiu do quarto e se revelou, espantando a todos. Principalmente Carla. - Quem é essa puta? - Milena já estava se preparando para dar uma resposta desaforada quando Pietro interveio.

\- Essa é Milena, ela é atormentada pela Rainha da Beleza. Assim como você, Juliano, ela é forçada a se exibir.

\- E o que você está fazendo com ela? - Perguntou Juliano, maldando a relação entre seu pai e a garota.

\- Eu faço um vídeo erótico dela e o coloco na internet. Na rede mundial de computadores ela é muito mais vista do que se andasse na rua pelada e por causa disso a diaba deixa de perturbá-la.

Juliano subitamente ficou desesperançoso. - Pensei que você pudesse resolver o meu tipo de problema definitivamente.

\- Como assim?

\- Quebrar o pacto.

\- Claro. Já estou quase quebrando o de Milena, mas para a Rainha da Beleza não cobrar uma multa muito pesada tenho que fazer com que a imagem da garota circule. Entende? A beleza que a demônia passou à Milena tem que ter dado lucro para a diaba. Embelezar alguém demanda energia. Pense como se fosse dinheiro. Muito dinheiro foi investido nessa garota e para quebrar o contrato tem que haver um ressarcimento mínimo.

\- Talvez eu só volte gorda. - Disse Milena. - Seria ótimo perder a papada e ter minha perna torta endireitada.

\- Não conte tanto com isso, querida. - Disse Pietro.

\- Então é isso. - Disse Juliano tentando assentar a ideia e se conformar. - Para salvar a alma da minha mãe vou precisar ser um aleijado débil mental. - Enquanto se lamentava, Carla puxou o rosto do garoto para si e o juntou ao dela.

\- Ainda que se torne um vegetal quero que saiba que o amor que tivemos valeu a pena, mesmo que tenha durado pouco.

\- Juliano, há quantas horas está vestido?

\- Cinco ou seis eu acho.

\- Sinto muito, mas... - Antes que seu pai terminasse a frase o adolescente já tinha jogado sua roupa no chão. Milena imediatamente olhou para baixo e se impressionou com sua "desenvoltura". Vendo que seu namorado estava sendo visado, Carla resolveu demarcar território e se despiu também.

\- Ela fez pacto ou alguém fez por ela também? - Perguntou Pietro.

\- Eu já trepei na rua com seu filho. - Respondeu Carla. - A partir de agora enquanto ele estiver nu eu estarei nua também.

\- Você me deu uma ideia. Um demônio voltado à luxúria como a Rainha da Beleza sabe disso e usa essa informação a seu favor. Quanto mais putaria tem em um vídeo mais ele é divulgado e mais o ser das trevas ganha. Tive um pensamento agora que não sei se vocês topariam.

\- Menage? Tá, pra mim tudo bem. - Carla demonstrava uma faceta liberal que Juliano não conhecia. O diretor pornô e caçador de monstros começou as filmagens no quarto e durante a tarde os três começaram a se engalfinhar. Todos eram amadores na situação, mas após vários cortes, edições e regravações o vídeo de putaria conseguiu ficar em um nível aceitável e foi parar na net. Pietro disponibilizava apenas trinta segundos de graça e os dez minutos completos ele cobrava trinta reais. Foi um sucesso.

Naquela noite Juliano achava que por estar abaixo do teto do seu pai estaria seguro, mas estava enganado. Deitado em um colchão da sala ao lado de Carla ele viu os olhos de sua namorada se tornarem negros. Pela segunda vez ela havia se tornado avatar da Rainha da Beleza. Apesar de ser mais do que motivo para ficar assustado, Juliano se manteve calmo. Desafiante.

\- O que foi, agora?

\- Perdi uma aposta por sua causa sabia? Mas pelo menos você me garantiu muita energia. Isso eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer.

\- Como assim?

\- Seu vídeo. O do menage. Quanta putaria. Poucos dos meus agentes conseguiram tanta energia para mim em uma tacada só. Você tem futuro, garoto.

\- Não, não tenho. Meu futuro é ser um aleijado babão. Estou conformado.

\- Sério? Você sabe como é ser um aleijado babão pelo menos?

Apesar da luz da sala não estar muito clara, Juliano pôde ver ao olhar para baixo que seus braços e pernas haviam sumido sem mais nem menos. Ele tentou gritar, mas sua voz ficou engasgada em sua garganta. Em seguida foi o seu pensamento. Sua mente começou a falhar. O raciocínio parou de fazer ligações lógicas simples. Juliano ainda sabia quem o amava e quem era responsável pela sua desgraça, mas não sabia mais como fazer com que aparecessem. Prisioneiro do próprio corpo Juliano permaneceu assim até a manhã seguinte quando a demônio resolveu libertá-lo. Suando frio e mais assustado do que se visse a pior das criaturas, o garoto chegou à conclusão de que sabia muito pouco sobre sofrimento. - Eu não posso ficar daquele jeito.

Longe de Milena e, principalmente de Carla, Juliano foi procurar o seu pai. Ele estava no porão arrumando seu arsenal. Coisa comum entre os caçadores. Juliano já havia visto armas de fogo de perto e o impressionou o fato das balas estarem carregadas com sal grosso. Atiradas contra alguém elas não fariam mal algum. No máximo causariam dor. Para o garoto elas não faziam sentido.

\- Rainha da Beleza. Como se mata um demônio?

\- Não se mata. - Respondeu Pietro enquanto limpava uma arma. - No máximo a gente manda de volta para o inferno. Mas isso não anula seus contratos.

\- A diaba apareceu para mim ontem. - Pietro olhou para o seu filho com um semblante assustado quando ele ouviu o que disse. - Ela me mostrou o que vai acontecer comigo se eu quebrar o contrato. Definitivamente, não estou preparado para isso. Ao mesmo tempo não quero ir ao Paraíso sabendo que minha mãe está no inferno.

\- Você não saberia.

\- Como assim?

\- Uma pessoa má pode ser amada por uma pessoa boa, mas isso não garante sua salvação. Nesse caso a pessoa boa ao chegar no Paraíso não se lembrará dessa outra.

\- Isso é cruel!

\- Não, é prático. Para alguém aproveitar a felicidade perfeita ela não pode ficar presa a uma culpa que nem é de sua responsabilidade. - Quando terminou de limpar sua arma, Pietro a arremessou em um canto junto de tantas outras e continuou. - Quer um conselho? Sua mãe cavou o próprio buraco. Se você acalmar essa Rainha da Beleza tu poderá seguir com sua vida. Fazer faculdade, ter uma profissão, casar, ter filhos. Pelo jeito Carla te ama. Conheço muitos atores e atrizes pornôs que são casados. Desde que você não ponha isso em um outdoor tenho fé que possam ter uma vida normal.

\- Não sei até onde Carla aguentará isso.

\- Eu conheço o amor quando vejo. Ela o amará.

\- Se você é tão bom assim em analisar as pessoas por que ficou com minha mãe em primeiro lugar?

\- Ela era outra pessoa. Joana mudou muito. Desde que começou a mexer com bruxaria...

\- Espera aí, você está dizendo que...

\- Ela fazia parte de um coven. Acho que já saiu, não sei bem. Enfim, na época eu achei uma palhaçada. Um bando de mulheres esquisitonas que não tinham o que fazer.

\- Você poderia fazer um favor para mim?

\- Diga?

\- Preciso ir para capital. Tem umas bruxas nojentas que não me contaram tudo o que sabiam. Ah, e não coma e...

\- Eu sei, não coma e beba nada que me oferecerem. Isso me transformaria em escravo.

Antes de partirem, para poder fazer a viagem de modo seguro, Juliano fez mais um vídeo erótico para garantir algumas horas vestido sem ter a Rainha da Beleza enchendo o saco. A gravação, que possuía a participação de Carla e Milena, consistia em uma encenação teatral em que Juliano fazia papel de um assaltante que obrigava as duas meninas a ficarem peladas. No final do vídeo as duas garotas se vingavam e era Juliano que era deixado nu na rua. A produção era B, mas tinha um público considerável. Seus aficionados não se importavam muito com qualidade de cenário, efeito ou atuação. Queriam "ver carne".

Carla ficou com Milena na casa de Pietro enquanto este viajou com o filho até a capital. A casa de Neide, os dois a conheciam bem. Juliano chutou o portão da frente até quase derrubá-lo fazendo com que a bruxa velha se irritasse. - O que está fazendo aqui? Só tolerei você da última vez porque Cassiane o trouxe.

\- Vocês mentiram para mim! Não me disseram que minha mãe fazia parte do seu clubinho.

\- E isso muda alguma coisa?

\- O que mais não me revelaram? Eu quero saber!

\- Entre.

Pai e filho entraram na casa. Assim que chegaram na sala a idosa sugeriu ao garoto que se despisse, ele se negou. - Foda-se, já encarei aquela diaba uma cacetada de vez o que ela pode aprontar de pior? A desgraçada me fez ficar nu em público várias vezes e me obrigou a transar na frente dos outros umas três vezes.

\- Garoto, você pode ter todas as mulheres que quer aos seus pés sem precisar dar a alma a ninguém.

\- Eu não quero todas! Só uma!

Pietro fez esforço para esconder o sorriso, um misto de achar graça da pureza do filho e orgulho. Em meio a tanta gente mesquinha que só queria saber de sexo, poder e dinheiro seu garoto era uma flor brotada no deserto.

\- Berenice. - Respondeu Neide.

\- Sim, a nojenta que tentou me transformar em escravo. Também sei que ela é uma condenada.

\- Esse segredo só eu sei por ser a líder do coven. Ela não é condenada. Ela fez um pacto, mas quando morrer sua alma vai ascender.

\- Como isso é possível? - Perguntou Pietro incrédulo. - Ela pode enganar um demônio, mas não um angelical que é infinitamente mais poderoso. Eles nunca deixariam uma alma impura ascender.

\- Anjos exigem pureza dos mortais, mas eles próprios não são tão puros assim. - Respondeu Neide. - Barganhando com os celestiais certos... - Neide pegou seu telefone e chamou por Berenice. Juliano achou o método de comunicação muito mundano para bruxas que se diziam tão poderosas. Talvez devido aos filmes e desenhos que assistia ele imaginava algo como espelhos mágicos ou bolas de cristal. Mas repensando a ideia isso soaria infantil.

Berenice entrou na casa sem dizer palavra, foi até a cozinha e pegou novamente um copo de água e cuspiu nele. Dessa vez, porém, ela não usou de magia para obrigar Juliano a beber do copo. Se ele quisesse ingerir seria por conta própria. - Beba.

\- Para ser seu escravo? - Perguntou Juliano.

\- Servo. - Disse Berenice balançando o copo e fazendo o líquido se misturar à sua saliva. - No meu tempo essa palavra não tinha uma conotação muito diferente da de aprendiz e escravo. Você aprenderá magia comigo, mas fará tudo o que eu mandar. Isso inclui me satisfazer.

\- Não faça isso, filho! - Exclamou Pietro elevando o tom na voz.

\- Essa não é a melhor, é a única chance que você tem de salvar a alma de sua mãe e não virar um demente. Tentei te mostrar isso uma vez e essa é sua segunda chance. Essa proposta não será feita uma terceira vez.

Juliano pegou o copo da mão da mulher e disse. - Estou confiando em você. Não tenho poder nenhum para me vingar caso esteja me enganando. Tenho fé que você é mais do que um corpo bonito. - Em um só gole o garoto bebeu o conteúdo do copo todo. No mesmo instante Pietro pôs as mãos na cabeça pelo que achou ser a maior besteira que seu filho podia fazer.

\- Seu coração bom te levou a ruína, cara. - Comentou Pietro baixinho.


	6. P1 - Cada um no seu quadrado

**Cap 6 – Cada Um No Seu Quadrado.**

Berenice levou Juliano até o seu carro e o garoto se sentiu estranho. Ele se sentia diferente, não soube dizer exatamente em quê. Apesar da roupa que mais parecia uma fantasia de halloween, Berenice tinha um carro prateado comum. A bruxa levou o rapaz até sua casa, que era uma mansão em uma área nobre da capital. Luxuosa, com direito a um jardim enorme e piscina. O lugar era recheado de criadas e seguranças. Assim que viu os funcionários, Juliano teve certeza de que eram todos escravos assim como ele agora também o era.

\- Berenice, eu não...

\- A partir de agora você me chamará de madame, entendeu?

\- Be... - A sensação estranha que Juliano sentia ao sair da casa de Neide agora lhe foi revelada. Era a magia agindo, o garoto simplesmente não conseguia desobedecer Berenice. Algo bem pior e assustador do que as chantagens da Rainha da Beleza. - Quando você vai me ajudar a salvar minha mãe, madame?

\- Breve. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

\- Temos não.

Juliano acompanhou Berenice pelo jardim da casa como se uma coleira invisível ligasse o seu pescoço à mão de sua "dona". - É um desperdício ver um agente da beleza vestido, pode tirar tudo. - Juliano tentou evitar, mas suas mãos estavam fora de seu controle e quando se deu conta já estava novamente pelado diante de estranhos.

\- Você é sádica!

\- A gente pode tentar sadismo depois, se estiver interessado.

\- Você não é só bonito e atraente ao sexo oposto, você também pode dominá-lo. - Berenice apontou para as suas empregadas, que eram várias, e finalizou com a ordem mais escrota que Juliano pôde imaginar. - Escolha uma e faça com que trepe com você aqui mesmo, no jardim.

\- Não sou estuprador!

\- Você não tem escolha, se não me obedecer farei que tente exercer sua beleza com um dos seguranças. Se é que me entende. - Como a opção era muito nojenta para Juliano aceitar, o garoto não pensou duas vezes em obedecer ao mandado da feiticeira. Andando nu no jardim, com o membro já ereto, ele era como uma ameaça para as empregadas. A maioria torcia para ser preterida. Algumas poucas não se intimidaram com a ideia de treparem em público e até gostaram. Por azar, Juliano escolheu uma empregada do primeiro grupo. Uma garota ruiva com o rosto sardento que mais parecia uma boneca. Juliano nunca namorou ou ficou com uma ruiva. Sua decisão foi movida exclusivamente pela luxúria. Apesar de ser um rapaz que tenta ser correto, ele estava longe de ser moralmente perfeito.

Ninguém o é.

A ruiva tentou permanecer vestida, mas Juliano mordeu sua orelha e lambeu a sua bochecha. Logo a garota perdeu toda a vontade de lutar. As mãos masculinas invadiram a blusa e a calça da empregada e antes que ela percebesse já estava como veio ao mundo. As pessoas que passavam pela rua podiam ver, mas ninguém se importava. Nem os amantes, nem os espectadores. A magia de Berenice era forte. A ruiva foi colocada de quatro e Juliano começou. Em seguida entrou pela frente e ejaculou em sua bariga. A cara da empregada era de puro estase e Juliano não se conteve. - Se eu tiver que ficar nu você terá que ficar também. - Estava feita sua primeira dominação. Berenice assistia à tudo animada.

\- Essa sua chibata é mágica, garoto. Tem certeza de que quer se livrar dela?

\- Eu só quero ser normal.

\- Isso significa ter que fazer exercícios regularmente para manter a forma e definhar após os trinta. Tem certeza?

\- A vida é mais do que foder.

\- Não, não é.

\- Você já se divertiu. Agora devolve minhas roupas, vai.

\- Sou eu que dou as ordens aqui. Não inverta. - Berenice fez um sinal com as mãos indicando mais um encantamento. Dessa vez direcionada não à Juliano como um todo, mas a uma parte muito especifica de sua anatomia. Primeiro veio a dor, depois ele precisou segurar o seu sexo que ficava enrijecido ao ponto de incomodar. Mais parecia que Juliano havia bebido sangue de cobra, que tem um efeito de enrijecimento masculino não saudável.

\- O que é isso?

\- Coloquei um demônio em sua piroca. Agora você vai ter que se virar para acalmá-lo.

\- O quê?! - Juliano olhou para o seu pênis e com horror notou que dois olhos negros brotaram em sua "cabecinha".

\- Mulher! Mulher! Boceta! - Gritava a criatura demoníaca que possuía o pipi de Juliano.

\- Tira essa coisa daí!

\- Há dois modos de fazê-la sair. Removendo seu pau fora, o que não aconselho, ou fazendo o que ela pede.

\- Bruxa nojenta!

A ruiva, coitada, foi vítima de mais uma investida de Juliano. Porém, enquanto ela se cansava e se machucava, o membro possuído do garoto permanecia incansável. Acabava de despejar sêmen e no mesmo instante já estava duro novamente pedindo por mais. Ao sentir pena da sua escrava, Juliano foi percorrer o casarão em busca de outra mulher que satisfizesse o demônio e mais outra e outra. - Demônio tarado, já chega, não?

\- Passei um século sem trepar. - Disse o pinto possuído de Juliano. - Você só vai parar quando eu quiser. - Chegou o momento em que todas as trinta e seis empregadas foram copuladas (não havia termo melhor para descrever devido a animalidade do ato). Mesmo assim o demônio queria mais.

\- As mulheres da casa não aguentam mais. Você acabou com elas.

\- As da casa acabaram, mas não as do mundo. - Disse o pinto dando uma risada estridente e claramente maléfica.

\- Eu não posso sair da casa. As pessoas vão me ver nu.

\- Então eu também não posso sair do seu fazedor de xixi. - Se lembrando da aula de demonologia que seu pai havia lhe dado, Juliano foi até a cozinha providenciar o que era um ponto fraco de qualquer criatura das trevas. Juliano sabia que isso iria doer, mas a criatura tinha que ir embora. O garoto colocou a cabeça do seu pênis para fora da pele e tacou sal grosso nele. O seu grito tomou a casa, mas a fumaça preta subindo aos céus indicou que a entidade havia o deixado.

\- Você esperou trepar com todas as minhas funcionárias para se exorcizar? - Disse Berenice. - Espertinho.

\- Chega. Não sou um boneco.

\- Você será o que for preciso. - Assim que deu meia noite, o que parecia ser o horário preferido das bruxas, Berenice desenhou no chão de um cômodo vazio de sua casa um círculo claramente místico.

\- O que você está fazendo, madame?

\- Invocando a Puta da Beleza para resolver o seu problema.

\- O quê?!

\- Aceite. Vamos ter que negociar.

\- Eu quero salvar a alma da minha mãe não entregar a minha!

\- Calma, bumbum durinho. Se tudo der certo a gente vai conseguir salvar a alma de sua velha e fazer com que tu continue gostoso.

O demônio foi invocado, mas dessa vez em sua real forma. Nem remotamente lembrava algo belo. Juliano gritou e se recolheu no canto do cômodo, com as costas coladas à parede e o olhar fixado no monstro. Dentes que escapuliam a boca, uma cabeça torta que pendia para o lado direito do corpo e olhos que apontavam para direções diferentes. Sua pele era escamosa e tinha a impressão de que era grudenta.

\- Então? - Disse a Rainha da Beleza, que agora não parecia merecedora do título. - Vai ser um agente da luxúria ou um deficiente babão?

\- Quanto você quer para deixar a alma da mãe do garoto em paz e deixar ele bonitinho assim?

\- Nem toda luxúria do mundo vale uma alma. Você foi uma exceção, não conte com outra.

\- Deixa de enrolação, eu soube que houve outros. Revele: o que você quer para rasgar o contrato sem cobrar multa?

\- Se ele ainda fizesse seu papel...

\- Ele fará. Sou sua dona, esqueci de dizer. - A diaba deu a risada mais diabólica que Juliano já tinha ouvido na vida e sumiu. Tal gargalhada tinha uma sensação gelada e cortante que penetrava todos aqueles que a ouviam. Berenice não era afetada por já estar acostumada à esse mundo. Já Juliano e várias pessoas que moravam na vizinhança terão pesadelos por no mínimo uma semana. - Feliz, garoto? Seu problema foi resolvido.

\- Como assim? Mas eu ainda vou ser um agente da luxúria!

\- Não reclame. A alma de sua mãe está salva e você continua bonitinho.

\- E Carla?

\- Não se pode ter tudo na vida. Ainda mais quando se lida com capetas.

O tempo passou, como Juliano temia, Carla não aguentou a situação por muito tempo. Porém, o filho deles nasceu e pelo menos ela teve a ombridade de apresentá-lo ao pai antes de partir. Ela se mudou para o mais afastado possível de qualquer coisa que remotamente lembra-se algo sobrenatural. Como agente da luxúria, Juliano se viu obrigado a ser ator pornô. Durante toda sua juventude prolongada ele transava com pelo menos trinta mulheres bonitas por semana. Mas ele não sentia amor por nenhuma delas. Só um vazio enorme que chegou até a tentar preencher com drogas. Só não caiu de vez naquele vício porque Berenice não permitiu. Juliano passou a viver como brinquedinho da bruxa na casa dela. Mantido sempre nu contra a vontade, ela o forçava a se relacionar com as empregadas constantemente ou a se autossatisfazer durante horas. De vez em quando Berenice invocava um demônio para possuir as partes intimas de Juliano na intenção de preenchê-lo com luxúria e fazer com que a bruxa se alegrasse com sua agonia.

Enquanto isso, em outro canto da cidade, Joana se alegrava ao sentir que sua alma não estava mais a perigo. Porém, a preocupação com seu filho inexistia. Algo que incomodou Pietro quando ele foi fazer a ela uma visita de surpresa. - O seu filho está sofrendo por sua causa. - Disse o caçador. - E você nem foi visitá-lo para dar um afago de mãe.

\- Pelo que eu soube você também não foi. - Disse Joana enquanto assistia uma novela, sem dar muita atenção para Pietro.

\- Uma bruxa como aquela nunca aceitaria um caçador em sua casa.

\- O garoto está transando feito a porra. Que tipo de tortura é essa? Todo homem gostaria de ter essa vida. - Disse Joana dando um riso de zombaria. Pietro não aguentou tal atitude e ignorou o fato dela ser uma mulher. Com um tapa o caçador fez com que ela voltasse a humildade. - Você me agrediu! Eu vou chamar a polícia!

\- Ele não tem ninguém que o ama por perto, ele não aguenta uma situação dessa porque é uma alma boa! Bem diferente de você. Vou te contar um segredinho, bruxa. - Disse Pietro, dando uma intonação pejorativa na última palavra. - Não é só através de pactos que as pessoas decaem. Os maus não vão para o Céu.

\- Eu não sou uma pessoa má!

\- Tá bom. - Pietro foi embora deixando sua ex-esposa na duvida. - O sofrimento que seu filho está passando e você despreza vai parecer um passeio no parque perto do que você irá sofrer.

O tempo passou, como qualquer mortal, Juliano chegou à finitude dos seus dias. No outro lado, ele encontrou uma praia ensolarada e uma floresta paradisíaca. O clima era perfeito, nem muito quente, nem muito úmido. Ele continuava nu, mas as outras pessoas também estavam. Pessoas de todos os tipos e idades. Ninguém se via de modo erótico, ao menos não mais do que o saudável. - Isso é o Céu? Não é muito diferente da Terra. Quer dizer, só que melhor. - Perguntou Juliano, que morreu com oitenta anos parecendo ter vinte e chegou ao outro lado com a mesma aparência.

\- É o seu Paraíso. - Respondeu a escrava ruiva, com a qual Juliano forçosamente teve relações várias vezes. Ela continuava bela e jovem, como ele. - Nosso Paraíso.

\- Luxúria tem seu lado positivo, não é? - Disse Juliano, filosofando coisas que até mesmo ele achava bobagem. - As vezes ele serve para ativar o amor.

\- Eu fui enganada pela feiticeira quando ela me deu uma maça lambida. - Disse a Ruiva. - Mas eu fiz esse sacrifício para salvar meu irmão da varíola. Nossa, mas faz tempo. E você? Se sacrificou por quem?

Juliano pensou e pensou, mas não conseguiu chegar a um resultado. - Não lembro, engraçado, né?

Em outro lugar, duas bruxas se encontravam paralisadas como estátuas em um castelo luxuoso. Ambas só podiam mexer os olhos e estavam nuas. Joana e, à sua direita, Berenice. Uma queria maldizer a outra, mas ambas não conseguiam falar. Só olhar e sentir. O demônio estuprador se aproximou e se divertiu com os corpos petrificados das duas. - Para! - Tentaram gritar, mas estátuas não têm voz. Mesmo aquelas que possuem alma. - Rainha da Beleza? É você? - Perguntou Berenice. - Podemos fazer outro acordo, o que acha? - As duas não eram as únicas no ambiente. Haviam várias estátuas, homens e mulheres em igual número. O diabo não se importa com gênero.

\- Pactos só se fazem com quem tem alma para oferecer. - Disse a diaba, que podia ler a mente de todos os seus escravos. - A sua já é minha.

\- Eu posso ser uma agente da luxúria como antigamente. É só me mandar lá para cima de novo.

\- Você voltará daqui há pelo menos três mil anos. - Ao ouvir aquilo Berenice gritou num misto de temor e ódio enquanto era molestada mais uma vez.


End file.
